An “email address” identifies a particular box to which email messages are electronically delivered. Today, email messages and email addresses have become the primary digital identification and communication channel between people, companies and customers. Email communications are relied on to conduct business and to communicate with customers regarding offers or updates to their accounts or services. As email communication has gained widespread use, so too has the occurrence of fraudulent email addresses. Because of the prevalent use of email communication for important and sensitive matters, the accuracy and validity of current and prospective customer email addresses is of utmost importance.
The validation of email address data is an important component when assessing the fraud risk associated with an email address, and data normalization. The solution is found in the present disclosure that comprises a system and methodology for email address fraud risk assessment that collects data elements associated with email addresses from numerous sources, validates and verifies existence of email addresses, calculates and describes the fraud risk indicators for the email addresses.